The present disclosure generally relates to object migration in computing environments, and more particularly relates to migrating objects based on dependencies.
Migration is a process for retaining the functionality of a data center through a significant reconfiguration of the center itself. The reconfiguration may include the replacement of hardware (upgrades, new platform class, physical-to-virtual, etc.) and/or a relocation of hardware to a different room or building. Migration includes moving a number of physical computer systems to a new location, an reconfiguring the physical computer systems for the new network. Other parts of that migration may be physical-to-virtual, where the systems are recreated as virtual servers in a host. Migration also includes transferring the system to new hardware at the new location (as described here). Some systems may remain at the old location (with some reconfiguration), while others are moved to a new location. Migration may be partially performed programmatically to achieve a partially automated migration, freeing up human resources from tedious tasks.